


Boat Days!

by thesuperjacksonflash



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M, i'm sorry i write to many Sam x reader, let TFW be happy for once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 03:23:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8040592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesuperjacksonflash/pseuds/thesuperjacksonflash
Summary: You convince TFW to go out to the lake for a day of leisure.





	Boat Days!

"Come onnnnnn guys. It's a million degrees just go on a boat with me tomorrow," you begged. It really was very hot since it was middle of July, and you were trying to coax the boys to going for a nice day out on the lake.  
"It's not like we have a hunt and Cas has never even been on a boat!"  
"Y/N, for the hundredth time where are we gonna get a boat," Dean asked.  
"I'm telling you we can just rent one at the lake we're going to. They let people who don't have a boat do stuff like that and if we get up early enough tomorrow we can get a nice one too."  
"But-," Sam started and you instantly cut him off.  
"But what Sammy? It's not like we have anything better to do and we can scam up the money onto a fake credit card. Not like we haven't done that before." You mumbled the last part and looked up at the boys. They shared a look before turning around and very quietly whispering. Sam must have said something to Dean before they turned around because Sam was smirking and Dean was blushing.  
"Alright fine, let's go out to the lake tomorrow. We can take Cas to," Dean said.  
"Yay! I'll go call him and tell him to be here tomorrow morning at 9:30, if I learned anything from my family growing up is that if you want a nice day on the lake you have to get there early!"  
You walked away in excitement and called Cas. Of course being the sweet heart he was he agreed to coming on the boat in the morning and was very excited. You told him all the proper things and what to wear and soon ended the conversation with him. 

Time jump: 3 hours (it's about 10:40 at the bunker)

"Sam I'm so excited! I haven't been out boating in forever, probably since the summer before my family died."  
"I remember one summer our dad took us out to a lake, he taught Dean to drive a boat at the age of 19." He chuckled, "I was so jealous because first the car then a boat? Man it was tough being 15." You and Sam shared a laugh. You started yawning and got into your pajamas as he got into his. After crawling into bed, saying goodnight, turning out the lights and having his arm draped over your waist. You both fell asleep with happy dreams for once.

Time jump: morning (9:00)

You had just finished putting on your (f/c) bikini and tying the top on when Dean knocked on the door.  
"Hey."  
"What's up Dean?"  
"Nothing I guess I'm just excited and made sure you were getting ready, Sam and me are done and Cas just got here and I gave him a pair of swim trunks so we're just waiting on you."  
"I know I heard you guys. I'm just gonna put on a tank top and some shorts and I'll be finished."  
"Ok, we're all in the library."  
"Bye Dean." He said bye and closed the door. You dug around for your favorite shorts and tank top on your side of the dresser. Finally finding them you slipped them on over your bikini and put on a cute yet simple pair of flip flops. The boys and you headed into the garage and piled into the impala. Dean and Sam in the front and you and Cas in the back, the natural order.   
"Guys this is going to be so fun!"  
"Ok tone it down Ms. Perky," Dean light-heartedly said.  
As he turned on the radio, the bunker disappears into the horizon and you all shared laughs, told Cas about boating, and may or may not made Cas and Dean blush from talking about them together. You and Sam both knew they had a little something behind your backs, they were just afraid to admit it. Eventually you all reached the lake and while Dean and Sam went to rent the boat for the day, you and Cas got the food bag, cooler for beer and drinks, and the towel bag from the trunk. It was 11 am when Dean started the boat engine.  
"Alright," Dean said getting comfy in the captains chair, "let's see what this baby can do." He had a devilish grin and you knew with that Winchester behind the wheel the ride was going to be fun and exciting. You took off your tank top and shorts and stowed then away where they wouldn't fly off the boat. Sam, Dean and Cas all did the same with their shirts. You claimed the left seat on the bow and Cas sat on the right of the bow. Sam wanted to sit up front with you but Dean was complaining how he wouldn't be able to see over Sam and you were already comfy in the left side.  
"Sorry Sammy, as a gift of sincerity I will let you know that later you will be my seat." You winked at him and he blushed, taking the passenger seat behind you.  
"I'll keep that in mind."

Time jump: 2 hours (1 pm)

The boat ride had been nice and you all were already getting a nice tan but you knew soon that you would be turning pink. While Dean and Cas jumped into the water after lunch and finding a nice secluded spot for the boat, you decided to start getting the alone time you wanted with Sam.   
"Hey Sammy?"  
"Hmm," he said, looking up from his book.  
In a slightly more seductive voice you said, "I can't reach my back and I need some sunscreen or I'll burn," you pouted. His lips turned up into a small smile and he gestured for you to lay on the back of the boat.   
You started smiling as you felt big, strong hands run down your back. You had to turn the other way so Sam couldn't see the blush rising to your cheeks. He was gentle yet he was also feeding the fire you could feel burning within. He started inching his way more down, his hands of your shoulders working down, soon they were on the curve of your spine and still wandering. Kneading whatever muscle wherever. He stopped right at the top of where your bottoms began and moved to the side of you, getting your curves. You sighed at his gentleness although you wouldn't mind if he went a little farther down. Eventually his hands retracted and you sat up, feeling 10x better than before.  
"Thanks." You stood up onto your tippy toes and gave him a sweet yet passionate kiss. It was almost heart breaking when he pulled back.  
"You're welcome." He smiled and you both went and sat on the bow of the boat. You pulled your sunglasses on and rested your head on Sam's shoulder.  
"I love you y/n."  
"I love you too." He kissed your forehead and you gave him a small kiss on the lips but when you pulled apart and both saw the look in each other's eyes your lips crashed together.  
"Get a room you two," Dean yelled climbing up the ladder.  
"How were 'swim' lessons," you smirked.  
Cas looked over at Dean with a small smile while Dean blushed.  
"As Dean would put it, 'bite me'," Cas said.  
Everyone birdied our laughing as Cas looked around with a small victorious smile for making you all laugh. 

Time jump: about 2 hours.

"Dean Winchester you are screwed!" you yelled. You furiously swam through the water to get to him after he had pushed you overboard and jumped in with you. Sam and Cas were trying to get out of the way as you chased Dean. When you finally caught him you splashed water into his mouth causing him to gag. After swimming for a while you guys rode around the lake for awhile and you sat in the back with Sam. It was nice, you gus decided to head back home around 5 after realizing how wiped out you all were.  
"See, I told you guys we would have fun."  
"Yes, you were right y/n," Cas agreed.  
The boys all nodded heads and you drove off back to the bunker, contently staring out the impala window, watching the sun set.


End file.
